Love will Lead us Back
by lady raiah
Summary: Incident brought them apart. Misinderstandings rose. Can love lead them back? UNDER REVISION
1. So deeply in Love

**Love will lead us Back **

**by Lady Raiah**

**Summary:** Because of an incident they were brought apart. Will their love for each other conquer all their misunderstandings? Will love lead them back? SxS

**Disclaimer:** I don't own CCS/Cardcaptor Sakura or any of its characters, that's impossible because CLAMP does own this… I just own the plot of the story and nothing else.

**Author's Notes:** Hiya! This is my first fic ever! I am writing stories using my own characters but this one is quite hard for me. Really, it is! I am not that familiar with the characters of CCS anymore because it had been three years since I last watched the anime show. Onegai, forgive me for grammatical errors, mistakes, for OOC or anything. Arigatou gozaimasu! Enjoy.. Please review, it will keep me updating.

_**Chapter 1- So Deeply in Love**_

A brown-haired guy with amber piercing eyes clamped his girlfriend's body tightly. They were sitting under the cherry blossom tree, singing their song together.

Li Syaoran stared at her girlfriend, venerating her beauty. She had long auburn hair that he always caught his fingers at and charming emerald orbs that simply captivates him. Sakura noticed him and quickly rubbed her face feeling for dirt or something.

"Hey Syaoran, why are you staring at me like that? Is there something on my face?" She asked curiously. Syaoran shook his head at her and chuckled.

"Stop rubbing your face, there's nothing on it. I'm just adoring your beauty." He took her hand off her face and held in into his. Sakura blushed beet red.

"You're making fun of me again huh!" She said playfully with a giggle.

Syaoran pinched her nose and continued, "Well Miss Kinomoto, I am not making fun of you cause I'm really admiring your intimate beauty. And well, I'm so proud of that, very proud." Sakura flushed even more. She drove herself to Syaoran making them fall completely on the grassy ground. They both chuckled.

"So what are your plans for Saturday?" Sakura asked while staring at Syaoran's piercing orbs. He had the most fascinating eyes she had ever seen. She was lying on Syaoran's muscular arm right next to him. Syaoran smirked.

"Saturday huh… Hmmm… I've got a surprise for you on that day, on our 2nd year anniversary…" He responded with a mischievous smile stretched across his face making him look more romantic. Sakura eyed at him suspiciously.

"What is it, what is it? Tell me now…" She stood to sit on the ground with her eyebrow raised. Her mind reels with various thoughts.

Syaoran looked at her with a shrewd grin then he got up on his feet, still eyeing downwards at Sakura. "That's a surprise! So… you have to wait until Saturday." He uttered rigidly yet frisky. Sakura pouted at him.

"But Syao, I want to know it now. Not on Saturday but now!" She shrieked with a sigh, her arms crossed and her eyes pleading. Syaoran just laughed at her.

"Oh, Sakura's acting like a toddler again. Catch me first!" He said teasingly and hastily ran away from her having that 'catch-me-if-you-can' look on his face.

"Wait till I lay my fingers on you Syaoran!" Sakura screeched as she hurriedly stood and ran after Syaoran who is way faster than her. They ran after each other all around the Penguin Park.

"You wish!" He shrilled back then continued sprinting.

---Friday Night---

"Sakura phone for you!" Mr. Kinomoto shouted loud so Sakura could hear him from upstairs. She was currently packing up her things when she heard her father's call. She hurriedly clumped down the stairs and grabbed the phone.

"Hello! Sakura speaking." She greeted.

"Hello Hun! Syaoran here." A familiar voice greeted back making Sakura hop in joy.

"Hey! It's you! What's with the call?"

"Nothing… just checking up on you. So… tomorrow I'll pick you up at noon?" Syaoran excitedly asked and Sakura detected the anticipation in his voice. Her broad smile dwindled into a despondent one.

"Ahmmnn… Sorry Hun, but I don't think you can fetch me up tomorrow… So… let's just meet up at Penguin Park at 12 noon." She responded. Her voice was excited but her expression was the opposite.

"Hmm…" He answered hesitantly. "Okay!"

Sakura forced out a beam. "Thank you Syaoran. Can you come over here tonight?"

"Hmnn… Looks like someone misses me… Okay, I'll be right there in 30 minutes." Syaoran glanced down on his watch and responded cheerily.

"Yah, I do Syaoran, I miss you. Be here okay… I'll wait for you…. Take care, I love you so much!" Sakura mumbled sweetly yet sadly. Syaoran knew something is wrong with her with the tone of her voice but decided to find out about it later.

"Hmmm… How sweet of my Sakura. I'll be there. I love you too! Bye!"

"Bye!" Sakura gently dropped the phone in its cradle and returned back to her room to continue what she was previously doing.

_Syaoran's P.O.V._

As I was walking my way to Sakura's house, I come to ponder, 'Tomorrow will be my proposal to her, I can't wait to see her reaction, I know she would be so happy about it. I've met a lot of pretty girls before but none of them caught my attention. Only Sakura did. She was so different from those girls, way too different. Whenever I'm with her, I feel free to act like a kid, words would flow out of me continuously and I'm always floating in her touch. She has those cracking jokes that always make me laugh. Were always trapped in the moments between our own true feelings. I perpetuate every single moment I spend with her. I'm just so deeply inlove with her that I can no longer describe it in words.'

I jerked out of pondering when I noticed I was already in front of Sakura's house.

"Sakura dear, Syaoran is here!" Mr. Kinomoto yelled loud for Sakura to hear. He welcomed Syaoran in, motioned him to sit and offered him a drink.

"Thank you Mr. Fujitaka!" Syaoran bowed his head in gratitude then smiled.

"Otou-san! Syao! I'll be there in a minute…" Sakura squeaked. Syaoran and Mr. Kinomoto chortled and both shook their heads off.

"So Syaoran, how's your mother Yelan doing in Hongkong?" Fujitaka questioned while taking a sip off his cup of coffee. He was sitting right in front of Syaoran and that setting happens every time Syaoran visits Sakura.

"My mother's doing great there Mr. Kinomoto." Syaoran answered respectfully. He too sipped in some coffee and looked up on the stairs.

"Oh I see…" Fujitaka beamed. Something flashed on his mind and that bothered him. "Li, do you know about Sakura's….." Fujitaka asked but was cut off…

"I'm here!" Sakura rushed down the stairs with a beautiful smile. Fuijtaka gulped and decided not to continue his last question. 'Perhaps it would be much better if Sakura tells him personally.' Mr. Fujitaka contemplated. He stood off his seat and patted Syaoran's shoulder. "Okay, since you're here now, I might as well leave the two of you here." He said. Syaoran rose from his seat and bowed in front of Fujitaka once more.

"Okay dad, I'll handle this. Good night." Sakura embraced and kissed her father good night then Mr. Kinomoto went up the stairs, waving his hand at them both.

Syaoran plunged back on the sofa and rested his head on the backrests. "I'm dozy, I think I'm ready to fall asleep now." He yawned with his left eye closed and the other eyeing at Sakura.

Sakura raised her eyebrow at him with her hands on her waist. She plopped herself onto Syaoran and grinned shrewdly. "Uh, you're sleepy huh…" Syaoran suddenly opened his eyes and caught Sakura in his arms.

"Yah… Now who told you to fall on me that way?" Syaoran grinned as he held Sakura's head on his lap then they both giggled. As he was running his fingers on Sakura's auburn hair, Sakura gazed at his features with tears forming in her emerald orbs.

"Syao, I love you!" She touched his face, tracing every part of it. It's as if she won't see him for a long time that she feels every part of his face just to be sure that she won't forget how he looks. She smiled at him. Syaoran smiled back at her with a puzzled look drawn on his face.

"Sakura, you're being quite weird lately. Why? Is there any problem?" Syaoran questioned worriedly. Silence interrupted their conversation until Sakura giggled once more.

"Hun, what are you talking about? I'm not being weird. There is no problem. I'm just being sweet… that's it!" Sakura mumbled. Syaoran nodded his head at her not that satisfied. They started chattering about things that happen at school today when suddenly Syaoran's cellphone rang.

"Excuse Hun…" Sakura got up from his lap while Syaoran stood up and answered his phone.

"Hello! Syaoran speaking!" He barked at whoever was on the other line for interrupting his moment with Sakura.

"Hey! This is Eriol so don't be so mad there!" Eriol on the other line murmured hazily.

"Scram! What do you need now?" Syaoran blurted out.

"Why you! I just called you to inform you about the ring you asked me to order! Well, it was delivered here now and it's safe in my hands!" Eriol was really annoyed that he yelled at his cousin loud that Syaoran had to thrust the phone away from his ear.

"Okay… Calm down Eriol, I'm here at Sakura's house, I'll be right there. Bye!" Syaoran uttered in a cool voice.

"Bye!" Eriol on the other hand recovered from vexation and responded. Syaoran smiled to himself and slipped his cellphone back to his pocket.

"Hun…" He started. When he turned his head, Sakura was no longer there. He searched for her and found her standing near the door outside. He gingerly swung the door open and released the doorknob carefully. He walked towards her tiptoed thinking of a juvenile plan. His scheme was ruined when he heard Sakura continuous sniffing. Instead of surprising her, Syaoran came forward and wrapped his arm on her shoulder.

"Sakura, are you crying?" He asked worriedly. Sakura hurriedly wiped the tears that fell on her cheeks and posted a smile on her lips.

"Hun, I'm not crying. I just have colds today you know..." She explained with another sniff. Syaoran believed her because her nose is now reddened and that usually happens whenever she got colds or flu.

"Okay, I see… But how do you explicate those tears in your eyes?" Syaoran questioned with that 'need-an-explanation' look on his face. Sakura sniffed once more then rubbed her eyes.

"Nothing, something just got on my eyes… Maybe a dirt or I don't know." She gasped that she stammered. Syaoran faced her, cupped her light skin face then blew her eyes. Sakura beamed and blinked continuously.

"You aren't really crying huh?" Syaoran questioned uneasy with a cute expression on his face. Sakura gazed at him having an angelic smile.

"No, I'm not… So... who called?" She responded trying to shift the topic of their conversation.

"It was just Eriol… Oh, Hun, too sad but I have to go now. I need to check out on something you know." Syaoran explained as he held Sakura's hands and squeezed it gently. Sakura pouted at him and rubbed her eyes once more then she turned her back away from him.

"You don't want to spend more time with me? Is that "something" more important than me?" She whined, emphasizing on the word "something". Syaoran shook his head off with a smile. He came forward to her and hugged her from the back.

"It's not like that… Sakura, nothing is much more important than you. It's just that I really need to check on that something to make sure it'll fit…" Syaoran whispered in her ear. Sakura cocked to him, now with a beam plastered on her face.

"Okay, I understand… you may go now, good night! I love you Syao." She muttered sweetly. She hung her arms on Syaoran's neck and grinned. He enveloped his on her waist and pulled her closer that there bodies were almost touching.

"Thanks! Good night Hun. I love you too Sakura Kinomoto, so much…" He chirped. Syaoran drew his face nearer to hers then they gave in for a passionate kiss. Their tongues battled for dominance which none of them won and when they broke, they both gasped for air.

Syaoran sauntered Sakura to her doorstep then started traipsing home. They both waved goodbye to each other with smiles of loving kind on their faces. Sakura stayed there and watched Syaoran's figure slowly disappear.

"I love you Li Syaoran… I love you so much… Forgive me if I'll have to do this, sorry… Forgive me…"

_**Author's Notes:** Konnichiwa! Yipee! I've got a hard time doing this, but maybe it's quite worth it, I guess… Gomenasai, it was too long. Enjoy! Chapter 2 coming up… Please review! Review! Review!_


	2. Reminiscing

_**Chapter 2 – Reminiscing**_

The simplicity of the sun shimmered so lively as people started crowding the blank area.

A black haired pretty girl with amethyst orbs came running towards a navy-blue haired guy wearing eyeglasses. She excitedly dashed through the crowd to meet her boyfriend.

"Eriol, Eriol! I'm here, over here!" She yelled loud enough for Eriol Hiirigazawa to hear. The sapphire-eyed guy rushed towards her upon hearing the familiar voice he used to love.

The pretty girl known as Tomoyo Daidouji hugged her boyfriend snug when they met. It had been three years since they last saw each other. Their eyes were dazzling with joy as they study each other's faces.

"You've grown much more beautiful Tomoyo. I just missed you so much." Eriol said happily while gazing on his girlfriend's lovely feature that he longed to see for three long years. Tomoyo offered him the smile she'd saved for a long time now then hugged him once more.

"Thank you! I missed you too, I have anticipated for this day that I'll see you again." She whispered wholeheartedly in his ear.

After savouring each other's embrace, they ambulated hand in hand out of the airport and proceeded to their next destination. They dropped Tomoyo's numerous luggages on her mansion then continued their way to Tomoeda High.

Tomoyo looked around the place she had spent most of her school days at.

"Nothing changed here, it's still the same old school I used to love." She said, picturing herself on that uniform one girl is wearing. She looked fixedly at the girl she just had seen and at the guy she's clinging at.

"Wait, Eriol, isn't that Li-kun?" She gaped, surprised of the sight that met her eyes--- her long-time-no-see friend flirting with a red haired girl. Eriol followed Tomoyo's gaze then he flittered his head off.

"Oh yeah… That's him---Syaoran. And that's his new girlfriend Yumiko over there." Eriol retorted queasy. He wasn't that surprised like Tomoyo is because he always sees his cousin flirting with girls like that. Tomoyo was standing there still having that dazed look.

"What did you just said, new girlfriend? But what happened? He has changed a lot, really he does…" She wailed with a 'yuck-to-what-they're-doing' look on her face. Eriol yanked her out of the scene immediately before she could run away of what she might see.

"Tomoyo dear, don't judge him okay. He's not really like that… There's a reason behind everything. He transformed and became like that when Sakura left him…" Eriol explained dismally.

_** FLASHBACK **_

--3 years ago--

_Saturday, 1:00 PM_

An auburn messy-haired guy decided to sit down beside the cherry blossom tree. He took a small box off his pocket and opened it revealing a shimmering diamond golden ring. He gazed at the ring then smiled.

"Where could Sakura be? I've been here for an hour now but I still saw no signs of her," Syaoran, with a bouquet of roses nestled in his arms whined worriedly while glancing at his watch.

"Sakura is always on time, I wonder why she's so late today. Had she forgotten about our date?" He asked himself bewilderedly. "No. Sakura is that type person who values occasions and special days way too much." He combed the grass with his bare hands while contemplating. Soon, he jammed his hand onto his pocket, clutched his cellphone and dialed Sakura's number.

'Subscriber cannot be reached…'

'Her phone is off, but why? Maybe… Last night… I knew something weird is happening.' He pondered. He slipped his phone and the small box back to his pocket and started sprinting with the bouquet on his right hand. There was confusion painted on his face as different thoughts came racing on his mind. At long last, he reached Sakura's house.

He gasped for air. He hoofed forward to the door slowly and was astonished to see the signboard dangling on it. Syaoran threw the door open and searched the whole house.

"What's this? What's happening here?" His voice trembled and tears welled up in his eyes threatening to spill over.

"SAKURA! SAKURA! SAKURA, WHERE ARE YOU!" He screamed for her name but he got no response. He was clueless about what's happening. Soon, he dashed upstairs and headed straight to Sakura's room. It was so silent and empty. He opened her closets and her drawers but he saw not a thing, it was all vacant. Tears streamed down his cheeks as his mind spins.

"Sakura, where are you? Have you left me? Why?" He came to ask himself.

"SYAORAN!" A familiar voice echoed in the abandoned room. Syaoran cocked his head to check on the person then he hastily wiped his tears away.

"What are you doing here?" He shrieked, glaring at the person behind. The latter came nearer to him and started patting his shoulder.

"Syaoran, Sakura's gone." Eriol said softly and slowly. Syaoran sank further in his seat, his eyes widened in shock and in confusion.

"What did you just said Eriol? But where did she go?" He questioned in a dithering voice, anticipating for an immediate answer. Eriol eyed at him heavyhearted.

"Syaoran, stay calm… Sakura's gone, I don't know where she is…" He carried through trying his best to sound cool so that Syaoran won't be hurt with his words. But alas, he actually has hurt him. Syaoran gulped.

"How can I stay calm when my girlfriend is missing that I don't even know why she left and where she is! Tell me!" He shouted vehemently. All at once, he felt a whirlwind of emotions: shock, fear, confusion, and anger. "I know there is a reason why she left and maybe that is why she's so weird last night. I know… Meiling and Tomoyo! Maybe they know where Sakura is, c'mon Eriol, hurry up!" He continued. He was somehow filled with hope. Eriol eyed at him much more saddened. He lowered his head down then shook it off.

"Why Eriol? C'mon, let's go now!" Syaoran dragged his cousin abruptly. They went out of the room, then down the stairs and finally out of the house---which was now for sale. Eriol grasped his arm as soon as they got out of the house and stopped him from running. Syaoran glared at him with a questioning look.

"Meiling and Tomoyo were also gone. They both went with Sakura and his father."

Eriol gasped.

_Syaoran's P.O.V._

I think I'm slowly dying, slowly disappearing from this world. 'Where are you Sakura? Where are you? Why did you left me? You don't have to worry cause I'll find you no matter what, no matter where you are… I will find out the reason why you have to do this. I cognize you full well, I know you don't want to hurt me, so maybe… maybe that's one reason why you left. But why now, why on my proposal day, why on our 2nd year anniversary?' I tasted salt as I wept.

"Eriol, I will find Sakura! I will search for her everywhere. I will never give up until I find her, until I discover the reason why she left." Syaoran said with determination. Eriol gazed at him, admiring his cousin's courage.

'That's the Syaoran I knew.' He contemplated. "If that's your plan Syao, well I'm in. I'll help you find them… I'll go with you." He tapped his cousin's shoulder softly. Syaoran nodded his head as a response then they both went home.

---That night---

"Hello Wei! I want you to check for the name Sakura Kinomoto in all parts of the world, in every place, every country, everywhere!" Syaoran instructed authoritatively to someone on the other line. The Li clan had lots of connections in Japan, in Hong Kong and in all parts of the world so it is possible for Syaoran to find Sakura thru those affiliations.

Syaoran stayed awake the whole night. He tried to sleep but his mind can't for it is filled with thoughts of Sakura. He knew that the reason he wants to find out might make or break him yet he still wants to take the risk.

_**Author's Notes:** Hiya! Again, it's me! Yeah! Chappie 2 is done. Only a few more to go, I guess so. Forgive me for_ a very long flashback… Chapter 3 is coming… Onegai, review!


	3. The Reason

_**Chapter 3 – The Reason**_

Syaoran received a fax message from Wei after 3 days. It contains the list of countries/places that had a Sakura Kinomoto living in it.

Hong Kong, China, Korea, France, Taiwan and so on… blah…blah… blah…

"C'mon Eriol get on the plane, now!" Syaoran bawled and glared at Eriol who was quite hesitating of what they're doing.

"Okay, fine! I'm going." He strained out a smile then sweatdropped. 'Does he really conceived we can find Sakura when there are thousands of them in 100 places? Is he really serious of his plan of visiting all those hundred places on the list?' Eriol pondered… and when he twitched out of contemplation… he haven't noticed that the plane was now on board. He sweatdropped once more.

It took Syaoran and Eriol 4 months of searching in Hong Kong, half a year in China and 5 months in Korea. Summed up, they spent 15 months or a year and 3 months looking for Sakura, Meiling and Tomoyo and yet, they haven't found anyone of them.

Presently, they were now in France…

---At a Cafeteria---

"Syaoran, do you really think we can find them?" Eriol said while quaffing his cup of coffee. It had been a part of their daily routine to have their breakfast in cafeterias rather than in their hotel. Syaoran eyed at him.

"I'm not losing hope you know. I just really wanna know her reason of leaving. What's bothering me is that why didn't Sakura even managed to call me or email me just to inform me that she's fine or what. I am just too curious why she had to leave, for what? For whom?" Syaoran muttered in a downcast voice with questions circling his head. Eriol tapped his shoulder.

"Maybe Sakura had a good reason after all. I hope…" He mumbled trying to sound good. Syaoran nodded his head then smiled. They both took a sip off their own coffees and started eating their breakfasts.

Eriol looked around to search for a waiter when his gaze paused at a magazine one girl is reading on the table next to them. The picture he just had saw astonished him. He eyed closely at the magazine then he stood off his seat abruptly and headed to the next table.

Syaoran stared at him puzzled. Eriol continued his way and approached the girl for the mag. He took out a hundred bucks from his wallet and offered it to the girl in exchange of the magazine. The girl blushed then handed him what he wished. Eriol hurried back to their table and sat beside Syaoran.

"Hey, you did that for that girlish magazine?" Syaoran burst into laughter. Eriol glared daggers at him.

"Shut up! It's not that! Look closely… isn't this Meiling?" Eriol shrieked. He pointed out the picture of a model that looks exactly like their cousin. Syaoran gulped.

"Yeah, that is Meiling! Wait a second, she's one of France's hottest model?" Syaoran and Eriol were both shocked. They faced each other with their eyes widened. Syaoran turned the pages slowly and the second picture astonished them both especially Eriol.

"I….it… It's Tomoyo! France's teenage designer… WHAT?" Eriol gasped that he stammered. His eyes much widened in shock. 'My girlfriend is now a designer? She's so beautiful…uhhhhh!' He thought to himself. Syaoran felt his heart beat racing with the thoughts of 'If Meiling and Tomoyo were in this mag, perhaps…'

"Huh! It's Sakura…" Syaoran stuttered. "She's now France's top model and famous singer." He continued, unsure how to react or what to say. Pain and hatred started swimming in his amber orbs.

"Syao! That's Sakura right? We finally found them! Yippee!" Eriol screeched excitedly. Syaoran stared at him fiercely then he crumpled the magazine page where Sakura's picture is posted. His eyes were blazing in anger. Eriol looked at him confused and somehow, frightened.

"Eriol, were leaving tonight. Were going back to Japan as soon as possible." Syaoran said frantically. Eriol was taken aback in surprise of Syaoran's reaction.

"Syao, but why? We've searched for them for a long time now and now that we've found them we'll go home? I thought you wanted to find her, I thought you wanted to know the reason of her sudden leaving? It's all here now, but why are we going back home?" Eriol protested furiously. Syaoran glared at his cousin then took a deep breath.

"Don't you understand Eriol! I've found out the reason why she left me! Can't you see that? She left everything behind to fulfill her dream of becoming a famous singer… Sakura didn't ask my permission about that because she knew I wouldn't allow her. She didn't even dare to call or email me because she's afraid that I would interfere in her career. That's the true reason Eriol, that's it!" Syaoran squawked angrily. Hatred can be felt with his every word as he quavered horribly.

"But Syaoran, you're not sure about that! That's why you have to see her and talk to her so that she can tell you personally the reason you're longing for!" Eriol squawked back fiercely. Syaoran glared deadly at him.

"I don't need to see her, I don't want to see her! I don't need to hear any single word from her because I clearly understand everything! You know what I feel now? I feel betrayed, I'm angry, I'm mad that I hate her! I hate Sakura Kinomoto!" Syaoran began to weep. "If you want to stay here then stay! But me, if you're asking me! I'm going back to Japan as soon as I can." Syaoran stood off his seat, his hands clinched into a fist and his eyes burning with anger. Eriol gazed at him then dithered his head off. He felt pity for his cousin and also for Sakura.

"You might be right, but you might also be wrong! Okay, we'll come home. Just don't blame me if ever in the end, you'll find out that what you think of her is way too opposite." Eriol shrieked while locking his eyes at Syaoran's.

**_ END OF FLASHBACK _**

Tomoyo was crying to herself. 'If he just knew…' She thought. Eriol pulled her into a hug and patted her back balmy. Tomoyo can feel the warmth of his breath on her neck.

When they broke, Eriol continued his story. "Since that day, Syaoran changed. When we came back here in Japan, he became so miserable that he didn't touched his food for a week. After that, he transformed from a serious guy to a flirty, playful one. He started dating different girls all at once. In school he's so happy-go-lucky and flirty but at home, he's so serious, too quiet and mournful. I believe that Syaoran is still madly inlove with Sakura but denies it to his self because of the hatred he's feeling towards her." Eriol stated sadly. He witnessed his cousin's suffering all thru out so he certainly knew what his true feelings are.

"Okay, I see… Gomen if I judged Li-kun…" Tomoyo apologized. "Anyways, Meiling-chan and Sakura-chan are coming home tonight. They'll be residing in my house during our entire stay here." She said exceedingly. Eriol smiled at her indicating there's nothing to worry about.

"Really? I want to see them. It's been three years… You better take a rest now. I know you're tired… C'mon, I'll walk you home…" Eriol held his girlfriend's hand and pulled her up. Tomoyo grinned and nodded then they both tramped home.

"Eriol dear, thank you for waiting for me…" She mumbled sweetly as she squeezed Eriol's soft hand. The latter beamed at her and squeezed her hand back.

"You don't have to thank me, Tomoyo dear… I love you, that's why I waited for you…" Eriol responded reassuringly. Tomoyo was delighted of his response. She leaned closer to him and swept her lips into his.

"I love you too…" She whispered.

_**Author's Notes: **Well, this chapter is not as long as chapter 1…What do you think? Huh? C'mon tell me, just click that purplish button down there…_


	4. Unexpected Arrival

**Disclaimer:** Again, I do not own CCS or any of its characters. All I own is the plot of the story. The song in this chapter is not my property; it belongs to its rightful owner and singer--- Utada Hikaru. I love this song, it's very nice…

---------

_**Chapter 4 – Unexpected Arrival**_

Syaoran and Mitsuki---his new girlfriend, sat on the front seat of the auditorium, having no idea why they're brought there.

Syaoran wrapped his arm on Mitsuki's shoulder and leaned closer, whispering sweet nothings on her ear. Mitsuki could feel the warmth of his breath tickling the lines of her ear. She giggled alluringly.

"Syaoran stop it… Not here…" She screeched seductively. Every girl glared daggers at her and started gossiping about her.

"You know what, I can't understand why Syaoran had that Mitsuki girl as his girlfriend…" One blue haired girl whispered with a 'she's-not-worth-it' look on her face.

"Yah, she's not popular like us! And Syaoran, he is my dream guy… uhh…" Another girl with green hair agreed. Her eyes sparkling as she stares at Syaoran.

"Hey Syao! You're here!" Eriol approached. He came forward to where Syaoran is, sat next to him and they high-fived each other.

"Eriol, this is my new girl, Mitsuki." Syaoran introduced plainly. Mitsuki waved her hand at him with a cute smile. Eriol did the same, he was kind of surprise.

He jutted nearer to Syaoran and whispered "Hey, but how about that Yumiko girl?" He questioned.

"Were through. I'm tired of her." Syaoran responded nonchalantly.

"Excuse me!" The principal started. "You're probably wondering what today's assembly is all about. Allow me to spill the answer, well, it's simply because we have our former students back. They came all the way from France because they wanted to visit us here in Tomoeda High for some important reasons. Some of you might recognize them as students but I know most of you will recognize them as famous stars. Here, give it up for Tomoyo Daidouji!"

Students politely clapped their hands while some shrieked in joy. The famous teenage designer stepped through the heavy velvet curtains and took her place on the stage. Eriol stared at her proudly with a smirk on his face. In his eyes were filled with fondness and love.

Syaoran eyed at his cousin who is dazed at the beauty of his girlfriend. He was kind of surprised yet happy to see his long-time-no-see friend right there, now a famous designer. Syaoran just looked at her, having no idea of what's coming his way.

"Good afternoon everyone! I hope I will enjoy my stay here with all of you. Well, let me tell you, I'm not interested in dating or whatever because I'm already taken. Eriol Hiirigazawa is my boyfriend… So girls, stay away from him… That's all…" Tomoyo said proudly. She winked at Eriol who is now flushing crimson red then wagged her hand at Syaoran who is laughing hardly at his cousin.

Syaoran leaned over to Eriol and chirped with a smile "She haven't changed a bit, she's still the possessive girlfriend of yours." Eriol nodded his head with a smirk.

"Yah, that's what I like about her…" He mumbled sweetly then they both giggled.

Students were now screaming for Tomoyo's name. She stepped aside giving way for her friend.

"Well, that's Tomoyo Daidouji. Next in line, we have here the famous model. Prepare yourselves for Meiling Li." The principal announced.

Most of the girls were dot-eyed with that 'she's hot' look on their faces while a lot of guys ascended from their seats to take pictures of Meilin on their cellphones.

Syaoran breathed shallowly in shock. 'My cousin, she's back without even me knowing. If she and Tomoyo were back….maybe….' He gulped then he abruptly shuddered his head off, snapping off his thoughts immediately. 'So what if she's back… I don't care if she's here or not, I don't care about her.' He protested to himself.

"Oh my gosh Syaoran! I love them and I will be completed if Sakura Kinomoto's here also." Mitsuki shrieked cheerily. Syaoran gulped once more then he rolled his eyes and snubbed his girl.

Meiling stepped out and gave a quick hair toss. She flashed a swift beautiful smile. Syaoran and Eriol both chuckled when they saw her.

"Hello! I'm Meiling Li as you can see. I'm Syaoran and Eriol's cousin. I'm pretty friendly but don't you dare mess up with my friends and me. Lastly, I want to inform you guys that I'm single!" Meiling announced slyly. She winked at Eriol and Syaoran who just both sweatdropped.

"She's still the same… Were troubled!" Eriol screeched with a vein popping out on his head. Syaoran bobbed his head gently.

"Yah! That's way too sure…" He cried back. Mitsuki looked at them confused.

"Syaoran, you haven't told me that Meiling Li is your cousin." She grunted while staring at Meiling's lovely skirt.

"Well, now you know." Syaoran shrilled annoyed.

"And now, the last but not the least of course, I present to you France's top model and famous singer… Sakura Kinomoto." The principal herself almost leap in joy.

Everyone gasped, screamed, shouted, fainted in joy, and shrieked for autographs. Mitsuki herself almost cried in happiness, her favorite performer is about to meet her way.

_Syaoran's P.O.V._

When I heard that name, I suddenly shifted from warm and sweet to hard and cold. Open confusion and horror creased my dramatic features. I felt as if my body is stiffening that I cannot move a bit. My mind lost in painful thoughts. "She's back… I'm gonna see her again." I yelped to myself. I can't understand what I'm feeling now, am I happy or am I sad? Do I still love her? And now that she's back, are we gonna be together? I felt an objection from deep within my left chest. 'No! She left me for her dreams, why should I care for her? Yes, she's back but I won't take her back… Never… She can't fool me again!' I contemplated to myself. Tears begun sprouting on my eyes but I did my best to stop it, to stop it from falling completely and I succeeded. I hate her, I hate her… That's all I'm sure of.

The pretty, tall, auburn haired model/singer with emerald orbs wearing haltered blouse and pink mini skirt stepped out of the curtains. She was beautiful, beautiful as she always was. Students became much wilder. Girls were screaming for a song while the boys blushed furiously while gazing at all her features.

Sakura searched the auditorium, looking for Syaoran. "Hi! I'm just a regular teen who likes to do regular stuffs… So please treat me just like everybody else and please no autographs the entire time I'm here. Thank you!" She muttered with a smile stretched across her face. Finally, she spotted the guy she loves the most. She can feel the joy from her nerves and to her body and to her heart. 'He's here, I missed him… so much… But why is he glaring at me like that?' She pondered, her smile diminished into a sigh. Her gaze still focused on the amber-eyed guy who is staring back at her deadly. She gulped.

"Well, we have a special number for you all. This song is entitled "First Love". Check it out!" Sakura enunciated with a forced smile. From the moment she saw his deadly glares, she knew everything won't be the same again, she cognized that there will be a problem, a big problem… but she decided to put it aside for now and continue what she was supposed to do.

The students got wilder and wilder. They were all taking pictures of Sakura and screaming for the three star's names.

"Check it out yourself!" Syaoran mumbled to himself. He can't determine what his true feelings are. His emotions were all mixed up. One side of him wanted to run up to Sakura and hugged her while on the other side he wanted to walk away. Eriol just stared at his cousin ruefully.

Tomoyo, Sakura and Meiling were now on their positions at the stage, each with a microphone. Sakura was at the center while Tomoyo and Meiling were at the sides being the back-up singers. The organ played. (The organist appeared out of the blue with his organ and played.) Sakura began…

Saigo no kisu wa

Tabako no flavor ga shita

Nigakute setsunai kaori Ashita no imagoro niwa

Anata wa doki ni irun darou

Dare wo omotterun darou

You are always gonna be my love

Itsuka dareka to mata koi ni ochitemo

I'll remember to love

You taught me how

You are always gonna be the one

Ima wa mada kanashii love song

Atarashii uta utaeru made

Tachidomaru jikan ga

Ugokidasou to shiteru

Wasuretakunai koto bakari

Ashita no imagoro niwa

Watashi wa kitto naiteru

Anata wo omotterun darou

You will always be inside my heart

Itsumo anata dake no basho ga aru kara

I hope that I have a place in your heart too

Now and forever you are still the one

Ima wa mada kanashii love song

Atarashii uta utaeru made

You will alwa….

Sakura stopped her singing when she saw Syaoran walking out of the auditorium. Nobody seems to notice the messy haired guy, not even Mitsuki because they are all captivated and concentrated on the song Sakura is singing. Sakura whispered this to Meiling and Tomoyo and asked them to carry on with the song while she goes after Syaoran. The two girls hesitated but soon agreed when they saw Sakura's pleading orbs.

She went down the stage gently and slowly so that no one can discern her. As soon as she got out of the hall, she dashed as fast as possible with her hair flying behind her. Knowing Syaoran will head there, Sakura ran towards the playground. Luckily, she's right, Syaoran is there, standing near the pole.


	5. Pain

_**Chapter 5 – Pain**_

Sakura was panting hard. She stood there for a while with her hands on her knees.

Syaoran noticed he wasn't alone. He turned his head thinking Mitsuki followed him. The person that met his gaze surprised him.

"Syaoran!" Sakura greeted hesitantly. Syaoran glared at her then smirked. He looked her in the eyes with passion no longer of loving kind but of hatred.

"Hey Kinomoto! What are you doing here? Have you finished your goo-goo song?" He muttered emotionless. Sakura was shocked of what he just called her, knowing full well that surname calls were only for beginners.

"No, I haven't finished it. Syaoran, I'm back!" She said reluctantly with pleading orbs. Syaoran gave her a pointed look.

"So what? I can obviously see that your back!" He retorted sarcastically. Sakura shivered at the mild contact she had with him.

"Yah… I was thinking if we could talk… You know, cope up with things, and work it out…" She mumbled once at a time. She gave out a forced cold chuckle as tears stung her eyes.

"Funny!" Syaoran uttered nonchalantly.

Sakura took short, fast, and shallow breaths then continued "Syaoran, I know you're mad at me for leaving you but I do have an acceptable reason you know… I left you bec.."

"Shut up!" Syaoran halted before she can go further. "You don't have to explain! Everything's clear to me, I don't need your excuses!" He shrieked while giving her an accusatory glance. His voice trailed off, lost in painful thoughts. Tears finally fell on her cheeks.

"Syaoran you don't understand me so you have to listen!" She cried bitterly with blurry pleading orbs eyeing straight at Syaoran's.

"I brightly understand thank you… I can't stand talking to you betrayer! My girlfriend's waiting for me!" Syaoran swerved and passed through her, attempting to walk away. Sakura's heart sank, his words tore through her, piercing every side of her body and cutting jaggedly through her heart.

"Wait! Stop!" She tugged his wrists tightly to stop him from flitting away, his hands clenched into a fist. He glared deadly at her.

"You can't go. I am your girlfriend, the only one." She shrilled in a firm voice. "Were not yet through. In fact, we haven't got a formal break-up." Sakura continued toughly and glared back at Syaoran who was astounded by her different stare. He chortled.

"I guess that's already understood when you left me on my proposal day! But if not, well then, were through! I'm breaking up with you right this very moment! You're not a part of my life anymore so leave me alone!" He faced her and yelled straight to her face. His anger stemmed from all the hurtful events in the past. Sakura gaped, the word 'proposal' roamed repeatedly in her ear.

"Proposal day? You were to ask me to marry you that day?" She stammered. Big tears trickled out her orbs. Syaoran gulped, he gritted his teeth hard to stanch the tears that formed in his eyes from falling.

"Yes Sakura!" Syaoran shrieked, he clasped her shoulders tightly and shook it back and forth. "I was about to ask you to marry me but you forsaken me! Darn! You left me for your stupid dreams!" He continued, just as when his tears were to fall, he hastily ran away.

Sakura fell on her knees weakly after Syaoran left her. She shivered tremendously as big droplets of tears overflowed. She felt a gnawing on her stomach then she started barfing out blood. It was continuous, the blood, not wanting to stop.

Sakura's P.O.V.

I just finished cleaning up myself from all the blood I threw up. Now, I am on my way to Tomoyo's mansion, Meiling and I were staying there. They might be home by now, I guess…

"If I just knew that was his proposal day, I would have not left. Now I know why he's so mad at me… I've hurt him, I've hurt the only one I love." I cried to myself. Suddenly, I felt something from deep within me… I'm not sure what it was… But I guess it's courage, hope, whatever… All I know is that, "I won't give him up, I love him… I know everything will be all right… I can handle this. I will explain to him everything, then he will understand, then we will be back together… Forever. I can do it!" I assured myself, now feeling much better. A new hope, that is, a new hope sprouted within me.

"I can do this!" I keep telling myself until I finally reached Tomoyo's mansion. I was right; my two best friends Tomoyo and Meiling are waiting for me inside. We had a group hug then we sat on the living room. There, I told them everything… everything that happened between Syaoran and me. They comforted me. They supported me as they always did.


	6. Back to School

_**Chapter 6 – Back to School**_

"Good day Tereda-sensei!" Meiling, Sakura and Tomoyo chorused at the same time while bowing their heads in front of their teacher.

"Good day! Welcome back to Tomoeda High." The teacher greeted them back with a smile. Tereda-sensei scanned the room for vacant seats.

"Sakura-chan did you take your medicine this morning?" Meiling whispered worriedly. Sakura grinned at her then nodded. She felt so blessed for having two good friends that were always there for her, that always stay with her.

"Okay… Well, there are exactly three vacant seats. Tomoyo, you'll be sitting there!" Tereda-sensei pointed out a vacant seat next to Eriol. Tomoyo beamed, delighted that she's sitting beside her boyfriend. She smiled excitedly at Meiling and Sakura and her friends did the same.

"For you Meiling Li, you'll be taking that seat next to Tomoyo's. And Sakura, you'll be sitting there beside the windows, next to Syaoran." The teacher finished assigning seats. Meiling smirked upon seeing a cute guy near her desk while Sakura was kind of surprised that she'll be sitting next to Syaoran.

'Great! Of all the chairs, why there? No… it's okay, much better… perhaps I wont get bored there for it is near a window… hope so…' She thought to herself. Tomoyo eyed at Sakura worried because Syaoran is also sitting next to Mitsuki. Sakura smiled at her and winked, indicating that she's fine. They all walked straight to their respective seats with all eyes up to them.

Sakura took a glimpse of Syaoran before taking her seat and saw the latter glaring at her. She hastily looked down and sat gently on her chair. She slipped her backpack on the backrests of the chair and eyed forward to their teacher.

"Okay, now that you're all here, prepare your notebooks and jot this down. You'll be needing this for your final exam." Tereda-sensei announced and started writing notes on the green board.

"Great! Notes on my first day!" Meiling murmured. She and Tomoyo turned their heads to check on their best friend. Sakura wagged her hand at them then beamed. Syaoran watched her from the corner of his eyes.

'Her emerald orbs, it has lost its spontaneity and sparkle…' He thought as he enlivens her every smile before. Sakura took a notebook out of her bag and started scribbling down the notes on the board with her chin on her upturned palm.

"Hi Sakura! I am Machiko! I am one of your avid fans…" A girl sitting in front of her introduced herself with glimmering eyes.

"And I am Chiharu! I love your songs!"

"I'm Naoko! You're so hot…"

Sakura waved her hand at them then smiled. "Hi Machiko, Chiharu and Naoko! Nice meeting you and thank you… " She greeted cheerily. The three girls flushed in their seats and waved back at Sakura.

"You know what, I am the founder of your fans club and we need some… Ammnn… What I'm trying to say is that, can we have a solo picture of you?" Machiko questioned hesitantly. Sakura chuckled cutely at her. She grabbed her wallet from her bag and took one of her pictures.

"Here, you may have this…" She handed the picture to Machiko and grinned once more. Machiko grinned back and bowed her head in gratitude.

Sakura peeked at Syaoran from the sides of her eyes and saw the latter seriously jotting down the notes. She simpered. 'He's still so cute. Maybe that girl sitting next to him is his new girlfriend. I wonder if he loves her..." She said to herself with pain in her eyes while drumming her pen on the table.

"Ms. Kinomoto, would you mind stopping that drumming?" Tereda-sensei approached aggravated. Sakura twitched out of her thoughts and sweatdropped when it dawned to her that everyone's eyeing at her.

"Gomen! Gomenasai! I am…" She apologized with a shy smile. Just as when she's about to say another word, the bell rang…

"Hoohhh!" She huffed. "Saved by the bell!" She chuckled to herself.

Lunch Time

Syaoran and Mitsuki ate their lunches together in a table for two. Eriol, Tomoyo, Meiling and Sakura joined together in one table. Sakura glanced at Syaoran with pain whirling rapidly in her eyes, maybe not pain, more like jealousy. She reminisced about how they used to share their lunches before.

"Eriol-kun, we missed you and Syaoran-kun a lot! And honestly, I do miss this school even though classes are boring…" Meiling uttered with a brisk toss of her hair. The rest of the group laughed at her while eating their lunches.

"Yah, Eriol-kun… Meiling-chan's right. We do missed everything here…" Sakura agreed sincerely. Eriol smiled at her.

"What I miss the most is our group and our silly doings! Too bad were not complete anymore because Syaoran isn't hanging out with us this time." Tomoyo said, pointing her eyes at the corner where Syaoran and Mitsuki's table is.

"Yah, too bad. Sakura-chan, I already knew about your true reason of leaving… Tomoyo told me, but don't worry I won't tell Syaoran." Eriol promised reassuringly. Sakura nodded her head in agreement.

"Oh I see… That's all right… I trust you…" She responded with a beam. They all continued eating.

There was a sudden silence between them for a while until Meiling spoke up "Guys, do you still remember how Sakura cooks for us before?" She started while chewing her food gingerly.

"Oh yah, I remember so well! Especially the delicious taste of her pastries and sushi's…" Eriol said with glittering eyes, recalling the taste of the sushi. Sakura eyed at them cheerily.

"Yes, I remember that too! Sakura will cook something special for Syaoran that she will pack it in another lunch box separated from the ones she cooked for us…" Tomoyo said exceedingly. The three were all restoring the scrumptious taste of Sakura's dishes. Sakura chuckled at them and once again, she cocked her head to check on Syaoran. She abruptly lowered her head down seeing Syaoran eyeing at them.

"Hey guys, don't worry, I'll cook for you one of this days…" Sakura assured and batted her eye at them.

---Next day---

"We'll have our Math class today. You may all take your seats now." The teacher enunciated in front of the class.

"Oh great, it's Math again." Sakura said to herself with a sweatdrop. She slouched on her seat and gazed at the window… Great memories started crowding the corners of her mind.

_** FLASHBACK **_

"Ms. Kinomoto, would you mind solving the problem on the board instead of tapping your foot on the floor?" The teacher commanded furiously. Sakura rose from her seat with a worried look and headed to the board.

'Great! Now, how can I solve this?' She thought to herself upon seeing the problem in front of her.

"Ma'am, I want to solve the second problem." A boy raised his hand and volunteered.

"Sure Mr. Li, go ahead." The teacher acknowledged. Syaoran bowed his head and walked forward to the board. Sakura was still there, having no idea of how she can work on the problem.

"5x-2… That's the answer…" Syaoran whispered to Sakura silently that only the two of them could hear. Sakura grinned and hurriedly scribbled the answer on the board.

"Thanks Hun!" She whispered back with a cute smile. Syaoran winked at her. She walked back to her seat then Syaoran followed.

"Good work Sakura and Syaoran! Ms. Kinomoto, looks like you're getting interested with math lately, keep up the good work!" The teacher complimented, now with a smile smeared across her face. Sakura and Syaoran eyed at each other then they both giggled.

_** END OF FLASHBACK **_

"Ms. Kinomoto, since you're not paying attention with our lesson, I guess you know the answer very well. Would you come over here and solve this problem #1?" The teacher ordered strictly. Sakura jerked out of her thoughts when she heard the teacher's scolding.

She gulped and stood off her seat then walked towards the board with a sweatdrop.

'How can I solve this now? Syaoran's not here to help me this time…' She pondered, examining the problem on the board. 'Wait, this is the same problem asked before… when Syaoran helped me… What's that answer again?' She realized and recalled the moment Syaoran whispered the answer to her.

"5x-2! 5x-2! That's it!" She mumbled to herself happily. She wrote the answer in the board. "I'm done." She bowed her head in front the teacher.

"Thank you Ms. Kinomoto, your answer's correct, good job!" The teacher approached.

Tomoyo and Meiling both raised their thumbs at Sakura. She smiled at them and went back to her chair. She exhaled. She dropped her head onto her desk and remained in that position.

'I can't believe she made it. Maybe she has improved her math skills…' Syaoran thought to himself while glimpsing at Sakura from the corner of his eyes.

_Sakura's P.O.V._

'Well, it's been a week now since we arrived here in Japan. It's been quite a while and still, nothing improved between Syaoran and me. He's not talking to me or even bidding hi. He's averting me in every way he could, and he's still steady with Mitsuki. Actually, I find her nice, she even told me how she really admires me. Flattering though. I can't help but feel guilty if I will snatch Syaoran from her. Everything's getting worst, I don't know what to do. I don't know what to think. I don't know where I should place myself.' I thought to myself as I pretend reading this book in front of me. Our class was assigned to research about the environment here in the library.

"Sakura, are you alright?" Tomoyo asked me. I brushed out of my thoughts immediately and managed to smile at her.

"Oh yeah, I was just thinking about something. Don't worry, I'll just return this book and search for another one." I responded, trying to avoid my best friend's torment questioning. Tomoyo just smiled at me.

I headed to the shelf and returned the book I previously read. I searched for a better book, but I haven't found one in the bookshelves in the lower section so I climbed the wooden ladder to seek for a complete, thicker book.

Mitsuki on the other hand climbed the ladder too to search for another book. She and Sakura met each other's gaze.

"Sakura, what are looking for?" Mitsuki questioned, staring at Sakura's captivating emerald orbs. She just loves gazing at Sakura's light skin face. Sakura eyed at her then smiled.

"I am looking for a book with complete ideas, you know!" She responded with another beam. Mitsuki bowed her head at her then they both continued searching.

"I finally found the right book…" Sakura smiled to herself.

"This is it, this is what I'm looking for." Mitsuki screeched in joy.

They both pulled the book hard and because of its bulkiness, they both dropped it on the ground. They shouted in unison because they feel like falling, they were both out of balance.

"Sakura!" Meiling shrieked.

"Mitsuki!" Tomoyo screeched.

Syaoran eyed at them both, seeing their position, they might fall anytime. He was so confused of whom to save, Sakura or Mitsuki?

"AHHHHHHHHH!"

"AHHHHHHHHH!"

The place was filled with intense, fear and surprise…

"Are you okay Saku…" Syaoran asked but was cut off when he saw Mitsuki in his arms, raising blurred eyes at him.

"Are you okay Sakura?" Eriol questioned with a worried look on his face. Tomoyo and Meiling were around them, eyeing at Sakura worriedly.

"Sakura, it's okay to open your eyes now…" Meiling chirped while caressing Sakura's cheek. Sakura fluttered her eyes open. She was misty-eyed. She slowly raised her eyes on the one carrying her, hoping it was Syaoran.

"Thanks Eriol for saving me…" She looked nether side disappointed. She jumped down from Eriol's arms then Meiling and Tomoyo hugged her.

Sakura turned her head to Syaoran---he was still carrying Mitsuki who was hanging tightly on his boyfriend's neck. Sakura winced in pain. Syaoran noticed her looking so he hastily put Mitsuki down. Sakura turned her gaze away from them.

'What am I thinking? That Syaoran will save me instead of Mitsuki? I'm insane, she's the present, and I'm just the past… Maybe Syaoran does love her… Maybe…' Sakura pondered to herself, blocking the tears from streaming down her cheeks.

_**Author's Notes:** That's it for now… ._


	7. Sweet Memories

_**Chapter 7 – Sweet Memories**_

_Syaoran's P.O.V._

"I thought it was her, I thought she was the one I saved… Am I just fooling my self? Denying the truth that I still love her? But this is the best thing to do… To avoid her, so she can't hurt me again… Yes that's right." I told myself.

"Okay… Glad you two are all right. Winter's approaching, let's go to the mall!" Meiling requested with her eyes sparkling as if begging. Tomoyo and Sakura laughed at her.

"That's a good idea Meiling-chan! Syaoran-kun and Mitsuki-chan, you can come with us…" Eriol continued, enveloping his arm on Tomoyo's shoulder.

"Sure, we'll come with you! Right Syaoran?" Mitsuki pleaded while hanging on Syaoran's arm. The latter glared at her then rolled his eyes.

"Fine." He grumbled. Sakura was somehow delighted that Syaoran's coming with them yet a bit afraid. Afraid of what could happen.

"That's great Syaoran-kun! I missed shopping, a lot!" Tomoyo said, emphasizing on the words 'a lot'. Meiling bobbed her head gently then she grasped Sakura's arms.

"C'mon, let's get going." Eriol lead the way to his car with Tomoyo on his side. Sakura followed them with Meiling embracing her arm. Syaoran and Mitsuki proceeded along hand in hand.

At long last, they were in the car… Eriol was the driver, Tomoyo beside him, Sakura beside the window at the backseat, Meiling next to her, Mitsuki after Meiling and Syaoran beside Mitsuki.

_Sakura's P.O.V._

On our way to the mall, small white ice crystals started showering from the sky signaling the official opening of winter. The breeze was cold as ever. Glad Meiling and I brought our jackets with us. Well we don't have someone to offer their coats to us like Tomoyo and Mitsuki.

Finally… we reached the mall…

"Yipee! I missed this mall… I missed the times when I would buy silks here for Sakura's dresses…" Tomoyo-chan screeched in joy. I just smiled at her. I was just so blessed to have a very nice best friend like Tomoyo-chan.

"You know what I missed here Tomoyo-chan? The ice cream on that restaurant!" Meiling-chan, my other best friend shrieked in fruition while pointing at one ice cream beanery. So much blessed to have Meiling-chan too…

'Well, that ice cream beanery is kind of familiar… Really it is…' I thought to myself.

"That's a good idea… C'mon let's try the desserts there…" Eriol-kun agreed. Everything for him is a good idea… We all went to the ice cream beanery. We sat in a table for six, three by three, facing each other. Eriol sat beside Tomoyo, I sat beside her, Meiling facing me, Syaoran next to her and Mitsuki beside him. I was right, this restaurant is familiar…

_** FLASHBACK **_

"3 scoops of chocolate and 2 scoops of strawberry. Top it up with a cherry, please…"

"I'll have 5 scoops of chocolate… And also, top it up with cherry."

"Wow! Syaoran, this ice cream is so-oh scrumptious." Sakura mumbled sweetly while taking a spoon full of strawberry ice cream. She was shivering in such a good way while eating.

"Looks like you really love this… Don't worry, we'll eat here often." Syaoran responded. He wiped Sakura's mouth with a cloth while she smiled cutely at him.

"What a sweet cherry! I love it… Hun, can I have your cherry? If you're not going to eat it, I suppose…" She asked shyly. Syaoran smiled at her and nodded. He took the cherry with his two fingers and handed it over to Sakura.

Sakura smiled at him. She moved her mouth closer and grabbed the cherry through her teeth.

"OUCH! Hun, I think you bit my fingers…" Syaoran whined sweetly while rubbing and blowing his fingers at the same time continuously. Sakura was quite startled, she eyed at him worriedly. She rushed to Syaoran's side and held his fingers onto her hands.

"Hun, I'm so sorry…Gomen!" She apologized so tensed. She laid her lips on his fingers giving it a beautiful light kiss. Syaoran could only smile.

"Where else does it hurt?" She asked worriedly.

"My… my lips, it is trembling continuously..." Syaoran said playfully. Sakura pouted and raised an eyebrow at him.

"Of course it will! Silly!" She mumbled cutely having her lips into another pout. Syaoran giggled and pulled her into a hug.

"Thank you… I'm fine… your kiss did it… Everything you do makes me know how much I love you…" He whispered softly in her ear. Sakura blushed furiously. She smiled to herself and hugged him back.

_** END OF FLASHBACK **_

"Sakura-chan, you're the only one left with no order…" Meiling muttered, snapping her fingers on Sakura's face. Sakura brushed out of her thoughts contiguously. She rubbed the back of her head and grinned.

"Oh, gomenasai… I'll have 2 scoops of strawberry and 3 scoops of chocolate… And atop it with cherry…" She said embarrassed. After the waiter went on with their orders, Sakura started laughing at herself.

"Sakura-chan, what are you laughing at?" Tomoyo questioned, bothered of how her best friend is acting lately. The rest of the group stared at her having that confused looked. Sakura gulped dot-eyed realizing what she's doing. She forced out a giggle.

"Sorry guys… Forgive me for being so weird, I just, just remembered something…" She said hesitantly. The group looked unsatisfied of her excuse. "Yeah, something so funny that I can't help but laugh or feel happy every time I remember…it…" She continued slowly. Meiling and Tomoyo breathed out and beamed at her.

"Okay, we understand… You're always like that!" Meiling held Sakura's hands and smiled at her. Tomoyo, Eriol and Mitsuki all did the same. Syaoran lowered his head down.

'She haven't changed a bit…' He simpered to himself. At long last, their orders arrived and they started eating.

'Tomoyo-chan had blueberry ice cream… Yummy! Meiling-chan had an ice cream parfait… Wow! Eriol-kun ordered a banana split, Mitsuki had ice cream sundae… Delicious! And Syao had five scoops of chocolate with cherry... He haven't changed and I'm happy for that.' Sakura beamed at herself.

Since they're finished, Eriol, Meiling, Mitsuki and Tomoyo started chatting about different things in their lives while Sakura and Syaoran were both in silence, busily eating their ice creams.

"Done!" They both shrieked in unison. They had a mild contact but they easily twitched out of it.

"Okay, since you're both finished, let's get going." Tomoyo invited with an angelic beam. They all went out of the restaurant and started strolling on the mall. Sakura wore her jacket and its hood with matching eyeglasses so that no one could recognize her, but still some people did.

"Hey, aren't you Sakura Kinomoto? The famous singer?" A tall guy approached, showing Sakura a picture of her. Meiling and Tomoyo grasped Sakura on both arms and tugged her away. Syaoran, Eriol and Mitsuki followed them.

"Wait! You are Sakura Kinomoto!" The tall guy shouted, catching everyone's attention. Soon, a lot of people crowded Sakura and the rest of the group. Everyone's screaming for her name, for autographs and for pictures. Sakura shook her head off.

"You're mistaken, she's not Sakura Kinomoto. She just looks like her." Meiling shrieked in front of everybody, hiding Sakura on her back.

"Yeah, I am not Sakura, that's impossible! Look, I'm cross-eyed, and my voice, it's broken!" Sakura screeched in a shattered voice. She took her eyeglasses off and showed every one her crossed-eyes. Soon, the crowd descended until only one is left.

"You can't fool me, I know you are Sakura Kinomoto." The tall guy shrieked aggravated. Eriol pulled him closer and whispered something to him. After that, the tall guy disappeared.

"Thanks Eriol-kun." Sakura puffed and patted Eriol's shoulder.

"You are great!" Mitsuki complimented, amazed of how Sakura outdone the situation. Sakura just smiled at her.

'Yah right, she's awesome!' Syaoran pondered.

"Yah, I always do that! Enough of this…" Sakura giggled while ruffling the back of her head. "Amm… C'mon, let's check that toy store!" She encouraged with a lovely sweet smile. Syaoran dropped his head down with his cheeks stained with red hues.

"Sakura-chan, I like to go there too! C'mon guys…" Meiling grabbed Sakura's arm into an embrace again and dragged her towards the store.

"I like to go there three!" Tomoyo screeched happily. Eriol wrapped his arm on her shoulders then they went on and followed Sakura and Meiling. Mitsuki hauled Syaoran by the hand and they came forward to where the rest of the group is.

"Wow! The stuff toys were all so lovely…" Sakura mumbled as she hugged a big puppy stuffed toy. Meiling, Tomoyo and Mitsuki nodded their heads in agreement.

_** FLASHBACK **_

"Look what I've got for the most beautiful girl in the world…" Syaoran mumbled while enveloping his arms on Sakura from the back. He revealed to her a cute little stuffed toy. Sakura grinned cheerily.

"Wow! A wolf plushy! Thank you Hun!" She shrieked in joy. She reached his lips and tapped it with a sweet kiss. Syaoran flushed furiously then smiled.

"Like it? I have it made for you with our initials on its tiny paws." He said exceedingly and pointed on the wolf's hands. Sakura grinned much wider. She sprung from her seat and stood in front of Syaoran.

"Yup! I like it very much. Hun thanks again! I think you deserve one big hug…" She chuckled while throwing herself on Syaoran. The latter shook her head off with a beam then embraced her snug.

"I love you Sakura… You will always be the one I love, the only owner of my heart. No one can ever replace you cause you will always be the best." Syaoran whispered sweetly in her ear. Sakura hugged him tighter, breathing in his scent with her face pressed against his shirt.

"I love you too Syaoran and whatever happens, that will never change…" Sakura chirped back. Joy and passion are swimming in her lovely emerald orbs.

_** END OF FLASHBACK **_


	8. The Proof

_**Chapter 8 – The Proof**_

"Sakura-chan you want that stuffed toy?" Meiling approached with a grin. Sakura jerked out of her thoughts straightway and grinned back at Meiling.

"No Meiling-chan… I just find this little puppy so cute that I remembered something so special to me…" Sakura responded while gazing at the huge puppy stuffed toy. Meiling nodded her head with a sad smile knowing exactly that… that 'thing' Sakura remembered has something to do with Syaoran.

"Oh I see… I'll just purchase this teddy bear… Just stay there and wait for me." She said while walking her way to the cashier.

"Tomoyo dear, you like this one?" Eriol questioned blushing while showing a heart shaped pillow to his girl. Tomoyo grinned at him charmingly.

"It's beautiful… I like it…" She mumbled. Eriol smiled back at her then they went on and followed Meiling to the cashier. Sakura and Mitsuki eyed at them then they both giggled.

'How sweet of them, how sweet of Eriol-kun. I wi…' Sakura was snapped out of her thoughts when she overheard Mitsuki saying: "See that Syaoran? Buy me a stuffed toy or a pillow too!" Mitsuki hung her hands on the neck of a pissed off Syaoran. Sakura returned back the big puppy and turned her gaze at Syaoran and Mitsuki.

"Okay, okay!" Syaoran shrieked irritated as he pulled Mitsuki's hands off his neck.

"Choose anything you want and I'll purchase it." He shrieked exceedingly.

"I don't want to! You choose one for me!" Mitsuki crossed her arms and sighed. Syaoran gnashed his teeth and glared at Mitsuki.

"Fine! Here!" He screeched while handing Mitsuki a teddy bear he just picked from the table. Mitsuki hopped in joy while embracing the teddy bear then she dragged Syaoran to the counter. Sakura eyed at them jealously.

"Sakura-chan! C'mon let's get out of this store and wait for them outside. It's getting crowded in here…" Meiling asked cheerily. She just returned from the counter. Sakura managed to smile at her and nodded. After a short while, Tomoyo, Eriol, Mitsuki and Syaoran followed the other two out of the store.

"Guys! Look what Syaoran chose and bought for me!" Mitsuki announced to everyone with glittering eyes. She showed them a teddy bear holding a heart with words that read:

"I will love you forever…"

Syaoran eyed at her and at the stuffed toy startled. "But I… Nevermind! Just keep it, will you!" Syaoran murmured embarrassed. He never thought that the stuffed toy he picked has those words on it.

Mitsuki hastily dropped the teddy bear back to its bag then lowered her head down. Meiling, Tomoyo and Eriol looked at Sakura worriedly. Sakura, who is still stunned suddenly, flinched in pain, her heartbeat racing faster. She felt her stomach eroding, she felt like vomiting again.

'He will love her forever. Forever. So that simply means that he does love her… That he no longer feel anything for me. I was wrong when I thought that I'm still the one, I was mistaken when I thought that everything would be the same, that with just a simple explanation we will be back together, forever. But now, that forever is just a dream. I've been holding onto nothing, onto a broken promise… I must leave them now, I can't feel this pain anymore or else I'll….'

_** FLASHBACK **_

"Sakura, I'm allowing you to go back to Japan…"

"Really? Arigatou gozaimasu doctor!" Sakura shrilled in too much happiness.

"But… be sure to take extra good care of yourself. Be sure to take your medicines on time."

"I will! That's a promise…" Sakura screamed excitedly while pledging with her right hand.

"Remember that you can't be too overjoyed or experience so much pain. You can't undergo extreme emotions because that will certainly affect your stomach and you will surely bleed. You have to take things easily."

"Okay, I understand… I'll do that doctor, thanks again."

** END OF FLASHBACK **

"Amm… Guys, the snow is getting heavier, I think we should be going home by now…" Sakura said seriously while staring at the windows, her hands wrapped around her stomach, trying her best to halt her tears from falling and her blood from throwing up.

"Yah, I think Sakura-chan is right. Let's go home now and just come back some other time." Tomoyo agreed, anxiety was apparent on her ghostly, pale face. Meiling bobbed her head gently and agreed back.

"Okay. C'mon… I'll drop you all home…" Eriol acknowledged knowing clearly that something is wrong with Sakura. Syaoran eyed at her guiltily.

Soon, they all went out of the mall with their jackets on and headed to the car. Silence was overbearing between them as Eriol drove their way. At long last, they first reached Mitsuki's house.

"Bye everyone! Bye Syaoran, I love you!" She said while opening the car's door. She stared at his boyfriend, anticipating for a response.

"I… I love you too… Take care!" Syaoran replied hesitantly. Mitsuki smiled and swept her lips onto his then smiled. Sakura eyed at them surprised, jealous, hurt. All the tears that she had bottled up streamed down her cheeks. She turned her gaze to the window once again so no one can see her crying especially Syaoran. Next, she started coughing hard. She took her towel and covered her mouth. Every cough contains blood.

"Guys, I don't think the car can make it. The weather has gotten worse and the snow is coming down too hard. We must stay in safe place or else we'll be stranded here or worst we…" Eriol said worriedly but was cut off by Tomoyo.

"Okay. Our mansion is just a few blocks away. I think we should all stay there. Syaoran-kun and Eriol dear, spend the night with us. We have plenty rooms for the both of you. You can come home tomorrow morning, I'm sure the weather will be better by then." Tomoyo suggested.

"Okay! Let's get going…" Syaoran agreed. He and Eriol guided the girls out of the car.

"Sakura-chan, are you alright? You are so weak, I don't think you can make it…" Meiling approached concerned. Syaoran eyed at Sakura uneasy, Meiling's right, Sakura looks so pale, so frail.

"Don't worry about me! I can make it… Let's get going…" Sakura said reassuringly. She forced out a dull smile and started running. The rest of the group followed her.

'What's happening to her? There is surely something going on that I don't know… I'll find it out myself…" Syaoran reflected to himself while staring at the running Sakura.

At last, they reached Tomoyo's mansion. They all headed to the fireplace to warm their selves up. They all sat on the couch and drank their chocolate drinks. (Maids prepared the drinks… Just to let you know…)

"Sakura-chan, are you alright now?" Tomoyo questioned solicitously. She tapped her hand on Sakura's forehead and checked on her temperature. "Sakura-chan! You had fever, high fever! I think we should bring you to the hospital…" Tomoyo screeched uneasily. Sakura drove out a pale smile and held Tomoyo's hands on hers.

"I'm fine… We can't go to the hospital now, the snow is pouring down hard, and we can't make it… I'm going to be alright…" Sakura said weakly and slowly. Meiling hurried to her side and drew her into a hug.

"Okay Sakura-chan… But you have to promise us that we will go to the hospital by tomorrow morning!" She said exaggerated. Sakura nodded her head gently.

'Sakura is sick, what do I do? I just hope the weather will be better tomorrow…' Syaoran thought worriedly.

"Don't worry girls, we'll drive you to the hospital tomorrow…" Eriol said calmly, not attempting to dive in to the extreme uneasiness and fear whirling around them.

After that, Sakura was brought to her room so she can take some rest. She had her dinner in bed with the help of her best friends. Presently, Meiling, Tomoyo, Eriol and Syaoran were eating their dinners at the dining room.

--At Sakura's Room--

"I don't think I have to drink these medicines…" Sakura said to herself while playing with some tablets on her hands. Tears started to sprout on her eyes then it slowly overflowed. "Why should I fight my illness when I have no reason to live… Why should I take that last surgery if I have no one to live for… Why is this misery happening to me, why do I have to be hurt this way? First I had an illness with no assurance if I will live… and now I lose the person I love the most… My future, which had once looked bright, was now a complete and total void… I had found my love, the one I wanted to be with forever, and life had chosen to be cruel and unfair… He's not mine now, and my dreams have been shattered by the harsh reality of the situation. I'm tired, so tired…" She spoke to herself. Her crying diminished to random hiccupping sighs.

Meanwhile… Meiling, Tomoyo and Eriol went to bed while Syaoran stayed at the fireplace.

_**Author's Notes:** Please review… This story is coming to an end… Maybe 2 or 3 more chapters to go, and now, it's for sure… I've made up my mind regarding the ending… Hope you liked it.. Review!)_


	9. Is it Goodbye?

_**Special thanks to my reviewers: ffgirl-07, iheartrainbows and dbzgtfan2004**_

--------

_**Chapter 9 – Is it goodbye?**_

"What is the mystery happening here? What is wrong with Sakura, there is something… She isn't that weak before…" Syaoran said to himself while quaffing on his cup of chocolate drink. He saw a reflected image in front of him so he turned his head to check on it.

"Syaoran, can I talk to you?" A mild, cold voice spoke up. Syaoran's eyes widened then he managed to smile.

"Sakura, why did you get up from bed? You must be resting by now…" He said worriedly. Sakura grinned at him and walked forward then she sat beside Syaoran on the couch.

"Can you hug me?" She asked plainly while locking her eyes on Syaoran's. Syaoran eyed at her surprised.

"What? Are you serious?" He retorted shyly. Sakura showed no emotions, her gaze is still locked on Syaoran's face.

"Yah… Even for the last time… please…" She pleaded with begging emerald orbs. Syaoran gulped and slowly pulled her into a hug. Sakura closed her eyes and savored his embrace on her petite body. A single tear fell on her cheeks then she broke away from Syaoran.

"Thank you…" She said with a slight smile.

"So what is it that you want to talk about?" Syaoran questioned nonchalantly, trying to sound cold towards her. Sakura beamed at him once more.

"Maybe you do love Mitsuki, don't you? I was wrong when I thought that things would work out… when I thought that we would be different, that we were strong enough to make it. I hold onto our every promise before and you had been my reason of living, of surviving the harshness of life itself." Sakura started as tears overflowed in her eyes. Syaoran eyed at her with his heart pounding faster. He clearly knew what's coming on his way but he can find no escape, he can't figure out what to do. "But now I found myself wrong. Even though you're avoiding me this past few days and that I clearly knew that you had a girlfriend, I still held onto your promises---that I will be the only owner of your heart, that no one can replace me cause I will always be the best… I hoped that you still love me. I believed that forever wasn't just a word for the both of us, but a truth… I thought that when I come back here in Tomoeda and explain everything to you, you would understand… And then we will be back together… Forever… But it turns out that I was mistaken… Yeah, this is my entire fault that I left you here without even saying goodbye… It was my fault that I didn't even bothered to call or anything…" Sakura continued with sobs making her body shake. Syaoran faced her and watched her speak as tears also streamed down from his amber orbs.

"Syaoran what I'm trying to say is that… I'm letting you go now, completely. Maybe were not really meant to be so I'm giving you up… After all, you will be happy with her. I'm just a part of your past while she---she is the present. All I have are memories, memories that I'll treasure, memories that I'll carry through forever. I'm so jealous of Mitsuki, because she had the one I love the most. She had the one I've always dreamed of. And you don't have to avoid me this time because soon… I'll be gone forever and you'll never see me again. I just want you to know that I still love you very much, I had always loved you and I will always love you…" Sakura gave him a last angelic smile then she wiped the tears on her cheeks. Just as when she thought she couldn't take it anymore, when her stomach is fluttering again, she walked out of the room, headed to the stairs and to her room.

Syaoran tried to stop her but he was in such a weak state after hearing all those words from Sakura. Knowing that she still loves him somehow delighted him yet hearing her goodbye made him even sadder.

---Next Morning---

Meiling, Tomoyo, Eriol and Syaoran all went to Sakura's room since they haven't seen her around. They were all dressed up to bring her to the hospital. Syaoran's eyes were still red and swollen from tears. He was just so lucky that no one noticed it.

Tomoyo knocked on the door of Sakura's room. "Sakura-chan, open up, it's me…" She got no response. She knocked again but still no one responded so she decided to gently slam the door open.

The sight that met their eyes horrified them all especially Syaoran. Sakura's room was empty. She wasn't there. Her bed sheet and pillows were all filled with blood and medicines were scattered all over the side table. Meiling screamed in fear as tears pour down her cheeks. Tomoyo almost fainted in shock. Eriol who was terrified caught her. All the blood he saw petrified Syaoran who had no idea of what's happening.

"Where is Sakura?" He asked worriedly as big droplets of tears fell from his eyes. He was trembling as with fear and anxiety.

"Syaoran have she told you about her illness?" Meiling questioned with random sobs making her body tremble.

"What illness? What are you talking about? Sakura is sick? Why didn't you tell me?" Syaoran shrieked in shock, his body shivering now in a very bad way.

"Yes Syaoran… Sakura is sick… That's why she left you… Three years ago, she found out that she had a rare disease. It is an illness in her stomach that affects every single part of her body. She had to undergo extremely risky operations. Her life had no assurance because she can die anytime. Because of that, she decided to leave Japan and everything behind. She decided to leave you because she is afraid that you might get hurt and not continue life if ever she'll die. She doesn't want you to see her suffering. Doctors said that out 5 only 1 survived this illness. Sakura had to undergo 5 extremely rare operations. You know what… She was so weak that time, she cannot stand or sit by herself and she always threw up blood. Every time we see her before, we can't help but cry. She survived the four operations because of you. You are the reason that she keeps on fighting her illness even though she had been in a critical condition several times. She always wanted to call you, but she blocked herself knowing that once she heard your voice, surely she will come back to you. Then this opportunity came, she was asked to be a model. Desiring to help her father in all her medical bills, she accepted the offer. Luckily, the people loved her and soon she also became a famous singer. That was her dream so she was so happy that even though she might die, at least she had fulfilled one of her dreams. Her last and final operation will be held next week… She can't no longer persist her longing for you so she decided to go back here in Japan, to go back to you. She knew in herself that she would survive the last operation as long as she's with you… Syaoran it wasn't about her dream, it was because of her illness…" Tomoyo stated as she wept, attempting to pinpoint where it went wrong. She reminisced on all the times that Sakura is suffering. Syaoran cried bitterly and fell on his knees after hearing the true reason. It hit him like a bolt of lightning stabbing his heart and tearing it into a million pieces. He can't help but feel guilty that he didn't gave Sakura the chance to explain.

'How did I do this you? I've hurt you. I've been too selfish. I've judged you… Eriol is right. I was mistaken. What I think of you is way too opposite… Sorry Hun, sorry Sakura…'

"I need to find her, I need to apologize. I need to tell her how much I love her…" He blubbered as tears streamed down rapidly from his amber orbs.

"Penguin Park… I'm going to the Penguin Park!" Syaoran abruptly dashed out of the room and soon out of the house. Tomoyo immediately called an ambulance.

---Meanwhile…---

An auburn haired girl sat on a bench under the cherry blossom tree. She was humming a beautiful song with her wonderful voice. Her eyes were half open, her lips so dry and lurid, and her light skin face turned into a grayish, pale one. At any angle, one can perceive that she is so weak. Her auburn long hair flew in her back as the cold breeze motioned. Her head was leaning on the backrest that it can fall anytime.

"In this place of beginnings it is so ironic that now it is the place of endings… Here I am amidst a crowd of nature, swimming against the currents I haven't expected to be my reality. In a sea where familiar faces easily fade away… Am I all alone?…"

"SAKURA!" A tall guy came running towards her and abruptly drew her into a hug.

"Syaowan?" She gathered her strength to say his name. Her eyes blinked continuously as she lifted her hand and traced her fingers on his face.

"Yes Sakura… it's me… I love you so much, sorry if I didn't listen to you before… Now I clearly knew everything… Hold on, please hold on… I love you…" Syaoran cried his self out as he squeezed the hand of Sakura on his face.

Soon, the ambulance arrived with Tomoyo, Meiling and Eriol in it. Sakura was directly brought to the hospital with Syaoran on her side.

---At the Hospital---

"How is she doctor?"

"I'm afraid she has to be operated as soon as possible. She hasn't taken her medicine for two days now and that caused her to be so weak. She lost plenty of blood. I can't assure you anything. We can do nothing for her except for the operation. Her life is in her hands. She will survive if she wants to, she has to fight her illness once more, for the last time. If this operation succeed, she will be free from her illness forever but if not, I'm afraid she'll die." The doctor explained everything to Syaoran making sure he understood every word he's saying.

"I understand doctor. I know she'll get through this." Syaoran responded, concealing the fear that he's feeling from deep within.

Meanwhile…

"Sakura-chan, please hold on, don't leave us…" Meiling beseeched with Sakura's hand intertwined to hers.

"Yes, Sakura-chan, fight this! For the last time…" Tomoyo on the opposite side of her bed craved as she held Sakura's other hand on her face. Eriol was right beside Tomoyo, patting her back mildly.

"Thank you very much my best friends! Arigatou! Thanks for taking care of me, for your support, for keeping me holding on, for staying with me all through out and for giving up your own lives for me… if ever I'll die, you don't have to be so sad, because I will always be there, inside your hearts…" Sakura mumbled slowly as she took shallow breaths.

"No Sakura-chan, you won't die! I now you won't… Have you forgotten our vows? You said that the three of us would all have our happy endings right?" Tomoyo blubbered as she brushed her fingers on Sakura's hair.

"Sakura-chan, I know you'll survive this… You are the strongest among us right?" Meiling added while resting her head on Sakura's shoulder..

"Tomoyo-chan, Meiling-chan… I love you so much…" Sakura coughs. "I can't promise you anything now… I just want the both of you to be happy if ever I'll pass away or not… Eriol-kun, please promise me that you would take care of Tomoyo-chan, of Meiling-chan and mostly of Syaoran. If ever I'll disappear from this world, please make sure that Syaoran will have his happy ending… Please… For me…" Sakura said with random coughs. She gave out a slight smile as tears poured out her orbs.

Syaoran was listening to their conversation all through out from the slight opening of the door. He can't help but cry as he listens to Sakura's weak voice.

"Guys, can I have a word with Sakura?" He finally decided to come in. His eyes reddened form tears. Meiling, Tomoyo and Eriol all the nodded their heads and walked forward to where Syaoran is standing. They all hugged him then they ambulated out of the room. Sakura shot them a last helpless look.

Syaoran sat at the chair beside Sakura's bed and enclosed her hand into his. "Hun, I'm really very sorry if I haven't given you the chance to explain before… Sorry if I've been too cold and harsh on you… You know what, my promises still stands… Nothing changed, though I've been with a lot of girls for the past year, nothing replaced you in my heart. You are still the one… I love you so much…" Syaoran mumbled as he gently placed her lips on her hands.

"Syaoran, you're forgiven… if ever I'll die and…"

"Ssshhh! Don't say that… You won't die… We will fight your sickness together… And after that, after we succeed, we will live happily ever after…" Syaoran cut her off as hot tears welled up in his gloomy eyes. Sakura eyed at him and traced her fingers on his face, feeling every part of it, as if painting his features on her mind so she wont forget him.

"Syaoran…"

"Ssshh… Just rest, fight this illness okay? Promise me…" He placed his finger on her lips as he softly squeezed her hand.

"I love you Syaoran, but sorry… I'm tired, so tired……………." Sakura's voice trailed off, her head fell deeply on her pillow, her hands became so cold and her eyes finally shut off. Syaoran gasped, screamed, blubbered.

"NO! SAKURA! WAKE UP! NO!"

_Author's Notes: So this is chapter 9… Until here… Well, I cannot live this just like this… So I will clear things up in chapter 10… Please review!_


	10. Forever

_**Special thanks to my reviewers: iheartrainbows, skye668, Compulsive Twitch, ffgirl-07, dbzgtfan2004 and to all the other readers who spent time reading my story... Arigatou!**_

-------

_**Chapter 10 – Forever**_

The sunset in the furthest distance where the land and seas seems to meet the sky, the brilliant light of the sun became fainter and less distinct until it disappears.

"Here I am, reminiscing on the past happening of my life…. Well, it's been three years since the incident. And until now, everything is still fresh in my mind. But I can say that I have moved on, I am now happy with my life. Let me tell you some things about my friends.

My cousin Meiling-chan fulfilled her greatest dream---to become a famous star. She won different awards and not all that, she's happily engaged with his boyfriend who is also a well-known actor. I can say that she's now happy and contented with her life. Well Rei, Meiling's fiancé is a very nice guy. So what can I say, maybe there's a happy ending in store for them.

On the other hand, Mitsuki-chan, my ex-girlfriend is now one my closest friends. I broke up with her that night when Sakura told me her true feelings and her goodbye. Well, I didn't mess up her life… In fact it was even better. She is now happily married with a great guy named Ryu. Presently, Mitsuki is pregnant with their first child. Well, she's preparing herself for a new page in her life.

Another good news, Tomoyo-chan and Eriol-kun were still steady, in fact, they're going strong. One of these days, Eriol will ask Tomoyo to be his wife… I knew that because I've been helping my cousin with his proposal. And by the way, Eriol-kun is now managing his family's businesses and is doing great with his career. On the other hand, Tomoyo-chan continued what she had started. She's still the number one designer of all time. She had her own shopping malls and boutiques all over the world. Elegant right? I clearly know that there's a successful and bright future reserved for the both of them.

How about me? I'm also happy, thankful and contented with my life. I am now managing the Li Corps and I'm doing very well, I can say. I had my own mansion, plenty cars and numerous vacation houses. I am also happily married with someone so perfect, someone whom I love so much."

"Hun, I'm home!" I opened the door of our room and there is my beautiful wife, working on her laptop. She's arranging her own schedule for the coming weeks.

She smiled at me, the smile I longed to see the whole day and gave me a peck on the lips. She was just so lovely and she gets more and more lovelier everyday.

"Hun, so how's your day?" She asked me while taking off my coat. She was so caring as she always was.

"My day is fine. And as always, I've prayed for time to elapse easy…" I said to her while brushing the strands of her auburn hair that fell on her emerald orbs. She grinned at me and pinched my cheek.

"Silly! Meling-chan, Rei-kun, Tomoyo-chan, Eriol-kun, Mitsuki-chan and Ryu-kun are visiting us tonight. They might be here anytime by now." She said while playing with my face.

"Oh, I see… That will be great, maybe you invited them again. Since they aren't here yet… Maybe we can…." I said with mischievous smile. She glared at me having that frisky look on her face. I enveloped my arms on her waist, pulling her body closer to mine. She hung her hands on my neck and hugged me snug.

"I love you so much Sakura Kinomoto…It was God who had been holding us. We will journey to the depths of forever together…" I whispered softly to her ear. She faced me and gave me her best smile. It was so adorable and perfect.

"I love you too, Syaoran. When I heard that three words from you when I'm almost dying, I had the courage to fight. Thank you, you are my life…" She whispered back to me as a tear fell on her cheek. I kissed that single tear away as I slid my hands on her waist tighter. I drew my face nearer to hers and we started kissing. It was passionate, full of love, flawless as it ever was. I crushed my body on her in our bed and we went on further… deeper…

So what can I say, our love lead us back… And now, no one, nothing could ever tear us apart…

_**Final Notes:** Finally…. I've finished my first fic. It feels so great. But then again, sorry for some mistakes, OOC's and grammatical errors. Yipee! I'm done! Thanks for the reviews…. See you some other time…) Glory be to God..._

**Lady Raiah**


End file.
